


Phantom

by CheshireCaine



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: His bare feet sank into the carpet.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	Phantom

“Can’t you ever understand simple things, Bruce! Feelings? Am I just another bedpost notch? Another bimbo you seduced with your Wayne charm.” Katherine barrelled out, heels in hand.

Her voice sounded distant, like a shout buffered by ocean waves. Maybe she expected Bruce to chase after her. Or at least deny the slight to his name.

He stayed where he was, sat on the blankets, his bare feet sinking into the carpet.

Bruce’s son had been dead sixty-six days when he met her, sixty-seven now as she left.

He wished she was right. He wished he felt nothing at all.


End file.
